


bound

by maaeve



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Witch!Nesta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaeve/pseuds/maaeve
Summary: nesta and cassian try something new





	bound

his hands were bound to the steel headboards. locked in tight with a mystical bound deliberately enhanced for the strength of an Illyrian general. he grunted trying to find a weakness, to shatter the binding and free his wrists.

nesta snorted, “it’s useless cass.” her eyes glistened, the bind tightening more. he grunted at the slight pain. she straddled his hips in her thin nightgown, a slight cold breeze highlighted her peaked nipples through the fabric. he groaned at the sight.

she ran her finger down the center of his shirtless chest. watching how his stomach flexed when her finger reached the hems of his waistband. she leaned down, her lips almost touching his ears, “I want you to be still for a bit.”

slowly she lifted off her nightgown, revealing inch by aching inch of luminous skin. her pale figure illuminated by the moonlight was an intoxicating sight, almost deadly. his breaths turned jagged, his wrists were straining as they struggled to rip apart his bindings, longing to palm her perfect round breasts. trying to find relief, he lifted his hips a bit, his cock now fully erect, limited by his leather pants. she moaned lowly as he pushed against her wet core. he could smell she was dripping and it was driving him wild.

“nesta, gods…please” he begged her as she held his hips to stop lifting. she smiled slightly at his suffering, lips curling. “be patient cass” nesta whispered. her hands began to tug down his pants. he helped her take them off, kicking them off the edge of the bed.

his length now stood pulsing, his tip slightly red from his lack of release. nesta looked at it in primal hunger. she then straddled his hips again, gasping as this time his cock lounged perfectly between her folds. he threw his head back at the contact almost roaring.

she splayed her hands upon his chest and she moved her hips, sliding her folds against his cock in a back and forth motion. she let out continuous breathy moans palming her breasts as cassian cursed harshly under his breath, eyes rolling back lost in pleasure. 

cassian was in a haze of lust that he didn’t notice her fingers prode into his mouth. he began to lick and suck on her delicate digits. lathering them as he stared at her darkened eyes up above. sliding them out of his mouth, a string of saliva visible, she pressed her fingers to the bundle of nerves between her thighs. cassian watched her fingers roll in circles around the bundle, still sliding along his length. he can smell and feel the wetness between her thighs. he was about the explode.

her hand suddenly grasped his chin to look at her “_not_ until I say so,” nesta gritted through her teeth, glaring down at him. he could stop breathing at the sight.

she took ahold of his slick length and positioned it at her entrance. cassian’s hands above him clenched as began to she slid down his length, feeling every ridge and vein as he filled her fully. she let out a soft noise when she felt his cock twitch inside her.

cassian was dizzy from the pleasure, he lifted his hips to push in and out of her. she didn’t object, her hips bringing her up and crashing into his in the next moment. “so good, nesta, you feel _delicious,” _he moaned, steadying his gaze on hers, lifting his hips to feel hers. she bit her lip watching his gaze bore holes into her. she leaned down to connect their foreheads, a glimmer of tenderness. he lifted his head to capture her lips, groaning when she slammed down his cock abruptly.

“cass,” she breathed against his cheek. she reached up towards his bound wrists, a slight shock went through them as she released him. she grasped his hands, interlocking them with her own. he sighed as her soft hands interwove with his.

“come with me cass” she sighed letting go of his hands as her movements on his length became erratic. his hands flew to her waist, sinking into her sides as he slammed into her. she gasped loudly at the force, head was thrown back in ecstasy as she let go. she clenched tightly around him and it was enough for him to explode into her warmth, his body shuddering.

she collapsed on top of him, his length still inside her. he wrapped his arms around her soft body.

“did I put it on too tight? was it painful?” she spoke into the side of his neck. he ran a finger down the small of her back and kissed her forehead. “that was the most pleasurable experience of my life”.

“good,” she lifted her head to meet his gaze. her eyes shimmered, casting a pleasurable shiver down cassian’s spine. “because we’re not done yet.” 

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this when i had a million things due. typical.


End file.
